The Next Generation - Book One: Descendants of Olympus
by xSkagos
Summary: Percy, Annabeth and their friends have settled since the last wars. Apollo has returned to Olympus. But alas a new generation of heroes are born! Join Kate Jackson and her friends to save the world form a threat that has never happened before. Things are stirring and certain people come back to life! A/N - Please review my fanfic, it's my first one and enjoy reading it ;)...
1. Chapter 1

Descendants of Olympus – Book One

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters**

 **Kate I**

'Argh!', Kate shouted while she was trying to whack her Alarm with her sword. 'Damn!', she thought, 'Cooper and Diego! I'm gonna kill you guys!'. _WHACK._ She sliced the alarm in half and some small sparks flew out of the cables. Why she broke the alarm? Diego, her younger brother Cooper's best friend stayed since last night and they apparently decided to play a _very_ mean prank on her. Diego tinkered with her alarm clock that it became kind of a robot which grew legs and arms which spat out fire. He reprogrammed it that it wouldn't beep in the morning, instead it would go down to her bed try to burn her feet.

Since the 'alarm of doom' was defeated, she got out of bed went to her own private bathroom to do a shower. 'Right…', Kate told herself, 'today will be your first day at camp'. She was almost for an hour in the shower, but water wasn't a problem for her. After all she is a descendant of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea and water. She came out of the shower and put some clothes on. Then she looked into the mirror to check if she looked okay. Yup, she was completely fine. Her black, wavy hair she got from her father was tied back in a ponytail. Then she looked at her face and saw her usual slightly tanned skin and her stormy grey eyes she got from her mom. She wore a sea-blue t-shirt saying, 'I LUV SURFING' written in white, but since it got so worn out, she could only read 'I LU SU FING'. She was also wearing a blue Levi's and some old Adidas sneakers.

She then went to the bed and put on her ring onto her index finger. It was actually her sword, Stormwave, disguised as a ring. She decides to unleash it by shaking her hand as if trying to pull a rope down. Immediately a sword appeared in her hands. It had a leather hilt, perfectly fitting onto her hands and a shining blade made out of Oceanic Silver, the same material Poseidon's alternate trident was made of. She looked at her reflection for a while and turned it back into a ring. The ring was also made with Oceanic silver and on top there was a rare blue diamond.

Then, ready to start the day, Kate opened the door just to get splashed with a whole gallon of water onto her face.

Kate spit water. Water was no problem for her, so she could immediately make water obey her using the _wrath of Poseidon_ as her dad liked to call that. He is, in fact a demigod. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon and twice savior of Olympus. Being a son of Poseidon, he has water powers. So naturally, Kate has too.

In seconds the water was absorbed by her body and she was not only dry but also more energetic. And being more energetic when you have ADHD isn't, well, _good_ , but Kate managed to keep all the energy at bay. The reason she has it is because her brain cells are hard-wired for battle. At least this is what her parents told her. Although she has ADHD she is the top student in her class. 'That comes from being a descendent of Athena', she thought. Because her mom is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Deep in thoughts she hadn't realized that Cooper and Diego were planning on another attack. They took their buckets and leaped them towards Kate. With all her willpower she froze the water coming towards her in mid-air. The water was in the air for a few seconds, while the two boys were jaws-dropping. Kate wanted to taste the sweetness of revenge and launched the water onto the boys. Until they realized what was happening they were drenched in two gallons of water.

'I told you water wouldn't work!', Diego exclaimed

'After all, pranking her was _your_ idea!' Cooper argued back

'Great! You can't even _use_ the water! I mean what kind of descendant of Poseidon are you?!'

'I could ask you the same! What kind of descendant of Hephaestus builds a defective excuse for an automaton!'

Kate enjoyed the sight of two boys arguing. Her moment of victory was interrupted by her mother's voice, 'Kate, Cooper, Diego! Come downstairs!'

 **A/N - Hey guys! How did you like the first Chapter? Trust me, this story is goning to be really awesome... I'll try to post one chapter each weekend so you can just remember that. Please rewiew this is my first fanfic and see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Descendants of Olympus – Book One

 **Liam II**

Liam stood up from his bed and saw that his brother, Freddie, was in deep sleep. Liam yawned and stretched his arms and went to the window and opened it. It was fine summer morning in New Rome. He saw all the bakers and store-owners setting up their store and preparing everything or the day. And then a cool summery breeze flew past his face. It seemed to be the perfect morning.

Then he closed the window and looked at the clock. It was 10. 'Not again!', Liam thought, 'I overslept!'. So, Liam immediately went into the bathroom to freshen up and came out a few minutes later. While he was in the bathroom he thought, 'Damn! Ma _warned_ me not to oversleep. Now stupid me has done it. Awesome!'. Then he put on his dad's old purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt, where _SPQR_ with a giant golden eagle was inscript. Then he wore his favourite denim shorts and his New Balance sneakers and dozed off downstairs.'

'Hello, Liam! I see that you still are on time concerning that you overslept', his mother said, Hazel Levesque, a member of the seven, who saved the world with Liam's father, who also had been one of the seven, from Gaia back in 2014. He heard stories about their adventure. They travelled to Greece and Rome aboard their flying warship the _Argo II._ It was built by Leo Valdez from Greek Camp, which is in New York. Liam remembers that he has been to Leo Valdez' home when he was younger. When he was four, maybe. He remembers his face, a Latino Man with a light stubble and greasy black, curly hair. Next to him was a beautiful woman, Calypso her parents called her, with a new-born baby in her hands. Liam remembers that he wanted to see the baby (He was four) and cuddle him. Leo told Liam that the baby boy's name was Diego. Diego Valdez. He was surprised that he remembered it so clearly, but somehow his guts told him this memory was important. But he didn't know why.

Deep in thoughts hadn't realized that his Dad was explaining him from the dining table how his first day is going to be. '– and then finally you will be accepted in your cohort. You got everything?', his Dad asked.

'What? Yeah, I got everything', Liam replied

'You sure?'

'Yeah, completely'

'Okay, if you really listened, then how will you _SPQR_ mark look like?'

Liam was thinking hard. He remembered that his dad told him that a few days ago, but he just couldn't remember. Then he had an idea. He used his shape-shifting abilities he got inherited from his father and turned his head into an elephant's. He used the elephant's memory power to fetch the data. He got it and then shape-shifted his head back into a human one.

'It will be a spear crossing the sceptre of Pluto. The spear stands for Mars and the sceptre, naturally for Pluto.', Liam said.

'That was cheating', his dad argued back.

'No, I didn't cheat! I just used my wits.'

There was an awkward pause and then his dad said, 'Okay, I guess I'll have to go to the senate. Duty's calling. Bye!' and stood up and went to the door.  
Liam could see that his dad was wearing a pearl-white toga and under it, aa Hollister short and an oversize t-shirt. How ironic. Just before heading out, Liam's dad stopped in the doorway and said,

'Take care son.'

'I will. And I will also make you proud, I promise', Liam responded with an enthusiastic voice. Then his father stepped out and closed their house door. This moment of silence was interrupted by his mother coming out of the kitchen saying,

'Here's your breakfast, Liam! And…oh! Where is Frank, did he already leave?'

'Yes, ma. He said he just now realized that he had an early senate meeting today, so he left.'

'Apparently without even finishing his breakfast', his mom said staring into Liam's father's half-eaten sunny-side-up in a toast-sandwich. Liam just got his now and was starting to munch it. It was _so_ tasty. His ma could _really_ cook well. After all, this was his favourite breakfast. After he finished eating, he went to the weapons closet and took his spear, _Shadowstrike_. It was made from a mixture of imperial gold and stygian iron. After looking at his spear, he took his armour piece and wore it. Then kept the spear in the holder around his back.  
'You look handsome and warrior-like with that armour and your spear. Liam, I'm so proud!', said his ma, appearing of nothingness.

'Thanks, ma. I guess I'll have to go now. Wish me good luck!'

'Not before you give me a kiss!', encouraged Liam's ma, while tilting her head sideways and pointing on her cheek.

'Ma!'

'Okay, fine. At least give me a hug'

Liam sighed and walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. Liam was really tall, almost as tall as his mother, so he could directly hug her.  
Then he realized that his mother was sobbing. He released the hug and looked into her watery eyes. She had a beautiful face. Dark skin, cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes.

'I'm going to be fine, ma. You don't need to worry. Dad trained me pretty well.'

'Yes…yes. I don't need to worry', said Liam's mother wiping the tears of her eyes and showing a smile.

'Goodbye, ma.'

'Yes…goodbye.', answered Liam's ma, as he stepped out the house.  
He is on his way to Camp Jupiter.

 **A/N – Hey guys! How was the second chapter? Please review! I know, I posted this chapter early, but don't get used to that! I just had a holiday from school today, so I could finish it.  
Hint: I already read The Burning Maze so, I'm fully aware of what is going to happen. **

****SPOILER ALERT****

 **Jason dies, right. Then you must be thinking what I have done to Piper? Stay tuned for the next chapter this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

Descendants of Olympus – Book One

 **Kate III**

Kate went down the stairs seeing her dad and Leo Valdez sitting on the couch. As soon as she stepped into the hall, Leo saw her.

'Hey, Kate! Ready for your first day at Camp Half-Blood?'

'Yeah! But your son played a very mean prank on me', Kate replied, 'He turned my alarm clock into an automaton, that tried to burn my leg.'

'Really? I told him to program it to burn your hair. But after all, he is only a _descendant_ of Hephaestus'

' _What?!'_

Leo chuckled. 'Your dad, Percy over here, told me to prepare you for camp. Well, this is the first thing that came to my mind.'

'Seriously dad?', Kate said looking at her dad and raising an eyebrow.  
Percy Jackson was a handsome-looking man in his mid-forties. He has a stubble and wavy black hair, just like Kate. But he had sea-green eyes. He had a muscular body and was wearing a Quiksilver surfing t-shirt and shorts. Kate loved surfing. She just could just tell the water to make her surf on her way.

'I am just trying to protect you. You can decide which cabin you want to go since you're a descendant. So if you decide to go to Athena's, then you'll have to be aware of pranks.'

'But you told me yesterday, no matter in what cabin I am, newbies get pranked by Hermes' cabin.'

'Sure, but…'

'Uh-uh. No buts. And you already know I got more powers from you than mom. Cooper is a smart-ass, I am the pool girl. I would, of course, go to Poseidon's cabin'

Then this weird argument was interrupted by Calypso shouting, 'Diego! Come downstairs we're leaving!'.  
Then only Kate realized that Leo got up from the couch and was already wearing his favorite army jacket. Whenever Leo came over, he wore his army jacket. Even when it was 86°F (30°C) outside. He told Kate that when he was on the quest stopping Gaia with Kate's parents, Hazel and Frank Zhang from Camp Jupiter, Jason Grace and Piper McLean, he lost it. After Leo and Calypso got married, Calypso made him a new jacket as a 1st-anniversary gift.

Diego came down the stairs, with a devilish grin on his face and curly hair, as usual. He walked towards his mom as she was wearing her pullover. Calypso was a beautiful woman with dark almond eyes and caramel hair. Her hair was tied in a braid and she had golden earrings.

'Okay, we have to go now! Bye!', said Leo in a loud voice and left.

'Kate, Cooper! Have your breakfast and then Kate is going to leave.', my mom said. So they rushed onto the dining table and started eating bacon and egg. As soon as Kate finished her breakfast, she got into the car, where her dad was already sitting in the driver's seat. They waved goodbye to Kate's Mom and Cooper and then dashed off in their (obviously) blue Ford Mustang.

* * *

Kate stepped out of the car just to see two Gorgons.  
She unsheathed her blade, stood in battling position, ready to defend herself. But her dad just leisurely stepped out of the car saying,

'Hello, Beano! Long time no see! Had a nice time in Tartarus? This time I'd like some poisonous puppy-in-a-blankets, please'

Kate didn't understand who her dad was talking to, but then she saw one Gorgon, probably the older one, wearing a Bargain Mart cashier's uniform with the name tag saying _STHENO._ On her right hand,she was holding a tablet with cheese crackers.

'I'm sorry Perseus. We don't have any poisonous puppy-in-a-blanket anymore. To compensate it I have poisonous cheese crackers! Your daughter can have it too!', Beano exclaimed with delight. Kate liked that name.

'Gods of Olympus, help me! I'm being offered evil cheese crackers!', Kate said in a sarcastic voice.

'Euryale! That _little girl_ teased my cheese crackers of doom!', sobbed Beano while backing towards her sister.

'Get off me! Be more _un-sensitive_! And _you_! How dare you insult my sister!', shouted Euryale as she leaped at Kate.

Kate had to think fast. Her adrenaline was pumping. Her sweat was dripping. She had a plan but she didn't want to take the risk. Did she have a choice? No. She had to pull it through. Euryale was hardly thirty feet away from her. And her chest felt heavier. She could hear her heart pumping and could feel her blood flow through her veins. She felt as if time was passing slow. But, her pulse was getting faster and faster by the second. She was already holding her sword, ready to strike. Then, as soon Euryale as stood three feet in front of her, she attacked. Kate held her sword in her hand and slashed right onto the Gorgon's neck. It cut through it as if it was made of play-dough. Euryale's head was thrown off her body, both parts frozen in time. Immediately the two parts puffed into a cloud of yellow dust. Full of fright, Beano disappeared in the forest.

Kate sighed with relief. Then she could hear her dad clapping. She turned her head to see that her dad was standing a few feet behind her.

'Good job, Kate. You used my strength and your mother's wits. I'm really proud of you. You're more than worthy to enter Camp Half-Blood', her dad said pointing to an archway on top of the hill, 'But I'm afraid I can't join you. From now on it is your journey. Alone.'

Kate had tears in her eyes but managed to keep them at bay. She then hugged her dad one last time and rushed into the forest of Long Island Sound.

* * *

She was searching the forest for nearly an hour but she just couldn't find the archway. She was about to give up until she saw a giant marble archway around 100 feet away. Then she heard rustling in the bushes. Too tired to fight another monster she headed towards the archway. She ran as fast as she could. She already spent most of her energy fighting the Gorgon and searching for the archway. She was almost there.  
Twenty feet.  
Ten feet.  
Five feet.  
When she basically stood in front of the archway, she leaped inside. She stopped, put her hands on her ankles and gasped for air. Then she turned around and saw a woman with snake-hair and a Bargain Mart uniform, holding a tablet with cheese crackers in her hands. Beano. 'Oh, _she's_ the one I heard in the forest', Kate thought. She looked at the Gorgon and saw that she was frantically looking around not knowing where Kate was. Apparently, they upgraded the magic barrier, that monsters couldn't see inside it. Cool.  
Kate sighed with relief and turned her head inwards. She finally reached Camp Half-Blood.

 **A/N - Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry, that I couldn't reveal what happened to Piper in this chapter! I just thought Kate's journey to Camp Half-Blood was really important. Well most probably I will be revealing Piper's fate in the 5th chapter (Because the next Chapter will be about Liam). But, I have good news! The following week there will be no school so more time to write Chapters (Yay)! Anyway, see you (most probably) on Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Descendants of Olympus

 **Liam IV**

Liam walked into Camp Jupiter without any issues. He entered the gates and then a blonde 16-year-old guard asked him, 'Name?'

'Uh… Liam Zhang?', Liam answered, 'I'm new in the legion, well I want to start my years of service.'

'Have you already visited the _praetors_?'

'Damn! I forgot it! Stupid me! Well anyways, I have to go! Bye!'

'See you soon! And good luck!', the guard responded.

Liam ran as fast as he could along the _Via Praetoria,_ towards New Rome and stopped in front of the Senate House.

'I'd like to speak to the _praetor._ I want to join the legion.', Liam told the guard.

'Very well', the guard responded and talked on his walkie-talkie. Then out of the small machine, somebody said, _Access Granted_ , and the door opened.  
As Liam stepped into the _Principia_ , he was jaw-dropping. The principia was impressive inside. On the ceiling glittered a mosaic of Romulus and Remus under their adopted mama she-wolf. The floor was polished marble. The walls were draped in velvet, looking _really_ majestic. Along the back wall stood a display of banners and wooden poles studded with bronze medals - military symbols, Liam guessed. In the back corner, a stairwell led down. It was blocked by a row of iron bars like a prison door. Liam wondered what was down there – torcher machines? A dungeon? New recruits who failed the interrogation? In the center of the room, a long wooden table was cluttered with scrolls, notebooks, tablet computers, daggers, and a large bowl filled with jelly beans, which seemed kind of out of place. Library. Two life-sized statues of greyhounds—one silver, one gold—flanked the table.  
Then only he realized somebody was sitting behind the desk using a tablet computer, playing Candy Crush. Liam figured this was the praetor. Liam then cleared his throat and only then the _praetor_ noticed him.

'What? Okay you're the new recruit?', said the praetor trying to pause the game. Then he looked up, 'Liam? Is that you? Yes, it is! Liam, my old friend, you decided to join the legion!'. Then Liam recognized him. The face did seem familiar to him. Santiago Ramirez-Arellano, son of Apollo and descendant of Bellona. Member of the fifth Cohort and _praetor_ of the twelfth legion _fulminata.  
_ He had curly black hair, combed to the side and black eyes. He had a slightly tanned skin, being half Puerto-Rican. And half god. He wore a purple toga and gold armor. On his belt, he was wearing a typical roman _spatha_ , made out of imperial gold.

'Eh… so how do I join the legion?', Liam asked

'Oh, it's very simple you just have to say - _Ego, Liam Zhang, iurare fide et officio, ut in duodecimo legionem fulminate._ It means – I, Liam Zhang, swear loyalty and allegiance to the twelfth legion fulminata'

'Okay...', Liam said clearing his throat, ' _Ego, Liam Zhang, iurare fide et officio, ut in duodecimo legionem fulminate'_.  
Then Liam felt a surge of power go through his body. It was cooling his body down, equalizing the heat. Liam not only felt more energetic, he felt good. He felt invincible.

'Congratulations, Liam Zhang. You are now on _probatio_ and a member of the third cohort', Santiago said with lots of enthusiasm in his voice.

'Thanks, Santiago. I really feel… _good_. It's good to see you, man.'

'That comes when joining the legion. It's a blessing from Mars Ultor. I guess you got even more of an advantage because you're a descendant of him.'

'Okay…so I can just go to the barracks and tell them I am new?'

'Yeah, something like that. Remember that you still have to prove yourself to become a full legionnaire.'

'Uh-uh. So, bye then. See you in the evening. Wargames is today, right?'

Santiago nodded his head. Before Liam could exit the _principia,_ Santiago said, 'Liam. It's good to see you too.'

* * *

Liam was preparing for wargames. In his bag, he got 100 _denarii_ he got from his parents to start his life in the legion. And then he put 90 denarii in his cabin locker and headed towards the Field of Mars 30 minutes early, where he planned to meet Miles, his barrack mate. He already met all of his barrack mates – Phil Yearning, legacy of Apollo (The best archer in the camp), Jake Copperfield, son of Bacchus and then there was Miles Dawson, son of Mars and a legacy of Hades. He was close to Liam because he was also 14 unlike his other cabin mates who were 17. He was on his way to the Field of Mars through the _via praetoria_. Liam could already see Miles standing in front of a marble statue.

'Hey Miles! Good to see you! Will you now show me the Field of Mars?', Liam said

'What? Oh, yeah I wanted to do that right', Miles replied. He was a skinny boy with pale skin, brown hair and yellow-brown eyes. He was wearing a red sweatshirt and denim shorts.

'But first let me tell you what this statue means.'

'Oh, okay', Liam replied. Liam took a glance at the statue. It was a boy, around seventeen years old, holding a roman spatha. He was wearing a Camp Jupiter t-shirt and a jeans. Then Liam looked closer at his face. He could see a small scar on his lip.

'This is Jason Grace. Former _pontifex maximus_ of New Rome and twice saviour of Olympus'

Then only Liam recognized him. Jason Grace. The mighty Jason Grace of New Rome.

'I guess you know his story. Went into the Labyrinth with Apollo and et cetera. After your father finished his years in the legion, he was made _pontifex maximus_.'

'Yeah, I knew that. Pretty tragic, huh. My mother told me that Grace's girlfriend, Piper McLean also died, searching for Jason as it said in the new Great Prophecy.'

'Yeah. But the prophecy says a _son of Jupiter._ Can be any of Jupiter's children. Doesn't need to be Grace. Anyway, are you participating in the exchange?'

'The one where we go to Camp Half-Blood? Yeah. You?'

'Me too. I'm going to see my sister over there.'

Then their conversation ended, as they heard the Camp horn blowing, indicating that the war games are about to start

 **A/N - Hey Guys! I (roughly) revealed what happened to Piper but stay tuned for more detailed in the next Chapter! It will be late (next Friday) because I will be writing exams next week.**

 **Edit (5/27/18): Hey! I am REALLY busy so the next one will be even more late (Next Monday, probably). So sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

Descendants of Olympus - Book One

 **Kate V**

Kate was in her cabin, unpacking her stuff. How, if she didn't have a backpack? The iris cabin made a new discovery a few years ago—they upgraded the iris-messaging thing so that demigods can interact with the area they're seeing. So Kate imagined her dumpster hole, an excuse for a room, the size of a shower cabin. Then she stretched out her hand grabbing her clothes from her wardrobe just to find a welcoming a spider nest. Fun. After Kate finished sorting everything into her room, she went to Andromeda, her cabin mate, to tell her she wants to take a nap.

 _Knock knock._

'Who's there?', a female voice asked.

'Your underwear.', responded Kate in a sarcastic voice. Immediately the door flew open. Andromeda (Kate calls her Andrew just to tease her because _tomboy_ and _Andromeda_ are opposites) is a slim, fair girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was a quarter inch taller than Kate although she is 13, one year younger than Kate. She was wearing a white cotton t-shirt and mini shorts. Her hair was neither curly nor straight and not even wavy. It was something hard to describe. Her hair was completely back except a few hairs who decided to have a group hug were over her left shoulder.

'What's up?', she asked, 'And why couldn't you tell me it was you?'

'Because I'm the only one in this cabin except you. Duh. And I know only people with Poseidon's blood are allowed to enter the cabin unless they're invited so don't try to fool _me_ '

Andromeda tried to speak but she was missing the right words.

'And Andrew,', Kate said while heading to her bedroom, 'I'm taking a nap.'

'Mmh-Kay. I'll wake you up for dinner. And don't you _ever_ call me "Andrew" again!'

'Thanks', replied Kate, ignoring the last bit.

Although Kate's eyes were heavy, she couldn't sleep well. She had to process too much information. Although she was used to Greek mythology, camp has changed. Of course, her parents told her about Camp Half-Blood, but that was during _their_ time. It really changed a lot. There are more cabins for more gods and the cabins changed too. From outside, the Poseidon cabin looks like a normal sea-side beach cabin but on the inside, it was as big as a beach holiday house. This concept was invented by the Hestia cabin, which reminded Kate of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ when Harry stepped into the tent. Not only the cabin, but the Big House has changed, too. The building was extended and the meetings aren't around a ping-pong table anymore, instead there was a authentic meeting table next to Chiron's brand new office 'with a classy and stylish look'. But the biggest didn't come yet. Behind the camp, on the opposite direction of the forest, on the Camp-Beach, there was a full size city in modern greek style. At least 10 thousand people lived o ver there. All the colors in the city were white and sea-blue. Giant apartment complexes rose from the ground and the ground floor there were varietys of shops and stores selling things from all-day supermarket groceries to weapons which can start floating and talk (Inspired by _Sumarbrander_ alias Jack, Magnus Chase's sword). There were not only apartment complexes, hell no, there were houses, villas and even one huge college. Kate's Mom told her about the college a million times—it was a mixture of ancient and modern architecture. It was four-storey building in a rectangluar-cuboid shape with a geodesic dome ('if you have no idea what it is, then google it!'—Uncle Magnus' Wise Words) made out of glass. On the right corner of the cuboid, instead of concrete there was was a glass spark-thing. It looked like as if Zeus _accidentally_ slipped one lightning bolt out of his belt and it crashed right over there. Then instead of concrete, the whole hole ('haha, the _whole hole_ …') was covered with a layer of glass. And the most majestic thing was the entrance. It was a 1:1 resemblance of the Parthenon, cut in half along the length and leading towards the bulding. The ancient and modern architecture were in perfect harmony. It was, in fact more impressive than Kate thought. But the tour wouldn't have been impressive if she hadn't had the proper guide. She got a tour through the city by Will Solace, a camp _aristocrate_. Will told her that since Long Island Sound wasn't big enough to keep the forest and build another city, the Athena cabin proposed the idea of building and island extention. The base of the new artificial island was made out of _olympian alloy_ bars, a alloy of imperial gold and celestial bronze. And an top there was a sheet-layer made out of the same alloy and to make it realistic it was covered with fifteen feet of dirt. The Hecate and the Iris cabin had an idea that they would open a portal and the west side and the east side of the Island, so that the ships which pass through won't realize any diffrence before. Will told Kate that the project was finished after three years only because it was leaded by none other than Kate's mother, Annabeth Chase. Since they didn't have a name yet, Kate's dad said it should be called New Athens. While Kate was thinking about all of this her mind processed it and she dozed off. Which meant dreams.

 **A/N - Hey guys! I'm Back! This Chapter was a wee bit shorter than the other ones because I need the other chapter to be longer and more important. And I'm sorry to all Reyna x Apollo haters in the last chapter. Next one probably on Thursday**


	6. Chapter 6

Descendants of Olympus

 **Kate VI**

Kate was in a kitchen. Or at least she _dreamed_ she was in a kitchen. Not a house kitchen, a kitchen like the one in restaurants. It was stranded, the dishes were all over the place and the tap water was running. But something felt weird. She had the same feeling when the Mist wasn't disappearing. She concentrated on what she was looking at and then she realized it. The kitchen was _really_ weird. All the dishes were now floating, and the water was flowing and—wait. Is it flowing _upwards_? The scene was odd, but the oddest thing was, three old grannies were sitting on a bench—no they were _tied_ to a bench which legs were attached to the ceiling. In front of them, three things were floating in the air—a wool ball, a pair of knitting sticks and scissors. Kate thought that she was supposed to know what it meant, but she couldn't remember. She looked around, but everything in the kitchen was silver or gray (except the grandmas), but from the corner of her eye she could see a logo—a yellow and red colored shield. Just when she calmed down the scene shifted. Hurray. She was suddenly in someone else's body, whom she couldn't control. It was like these weird first-person shooter games that Diego always played. Anyway she (or the person she's inside) was running towards a lake in a dark cave. Sunlight only shone on one small spot of the lake and else it was dark. Then she turned her (unwillingly) down next to her and saw a small girl with silver-white hair and a fair skin. She was wearing a white silk dress and black shoes. Suddenly she heard a boy's voice saying, 'We will soon be safe, Julia'. She then realized the voice was coming from her. Then the (obviously) boy walked towards the water and saw a reflection. The boy had the same hair color as the girl, silver-white. But his hair was longer than most boys'. He had a handsome complexion a small mole under his right jaw. Then the reflection started fading and Kate woke with a start.

* * *

'Hey. It's dinner time', said Andromeda as she looked down. Kate stood up from her bed, wiped the drool from her mouth and combed her hair straight. She changed her t-shirt to a Camp Half-Blood merchandise ('only $8.99!') and put her phone into her pocket and walked towards the dining pavilion. She waved at Will Solace and sat on the Poseidon table with Andromeda. Immediately dozens of harpies flew towards the table holding plates of mouth tasty food. As soon as the harpies put the cheeseburgers, tacos, and of course ambrosia and nectar. Then only Kate realized how hungry she was. So, she grabbed a cheeseburger and _literally_ started inhaling it. Andromeda was more humble and grabbed a slice of bread.

'Whyf are fyou fwawing bwead if fyou can haf feefburfers.', said Kate with a full mouth.

'I'm a vegetarian. I despise meat.'

'Oh.'

Kate had nice food and her stomach was full. Almost everybody had finished except Mike Stoll, eating a cupcake in slow motion. Oh, look! Mike's face has been cupcake-frost-ized. Then Chiron raised his goblet and the whole pavilion became pin-drop silent.

'May I have your attention? I would like to invite the _aristocrats_ onto the podium.'

Immediately four people stood up. She could recognize three of them. Connor Stoll, Nyssa Barrera and of course Will Solace. And there was another woman Kate couldn't recognize. She had red locks and a fair face with freckles. She reminded Kate of this Disney princess, what was her name again? Merida. That one from _Brave_. Then Will started talking.

'Hi everyone, we just wanted to remind you guys again that there won't be any games tonight—'.

 _AWWWW!_

'I know, it's boring, but as long as the world is weird and unbalanced, we can't take any risks.'

 _What the hell?_ Kate thought, _What happened? Why is the world weird and unbalanced?_

'Anyway, we'd also like to remind you that the _Romans_ are coming tomorrow and a jolly pack of _you_ are going _there_ for the day. ', Travis said

'I hope all preparations are ready?', Nyssa said before Travis could continue. 'Don't disappoint me and or even them! _Cough Mike Stoll should be stopped cough_.'  
Kate could hear an evil laugh from the Hermes table and a boy muttering something.

'Anyway, our announcements are finished and dinner is already done, so… off to bed!', Travis said as the last word.

'Hold on', said the girl with the red locks.

'Did we forget something? I'm pretty sure—'

'No, Travis. You guys did forget something'. She turned her head and looked at Kate. 'We have a new camper.'

Suddenly all eyes turned to Kate.

'Introduce yourself, won't you?'

Kate shuddered. 'My name is Kate Jackson, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson and—'

Everybody let a loud _Woah_ in perfect synchronization, Kate thought they already practiced it.

'Anyway, I'm a descendant of Poseidon and Athena. I am fourteen years old and my parents currently live in Manhattan.'

After Kate finished her excuse of a speech she went towards her cabin with everyone else.

 **A/N - Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Do you think I should ship Liam and Kate? Because I had two different ideas, I need to know your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

Descendant of Olympus

 **Liam VII**

Liam didn't sleep well that night. Maybe because he got a new graze on his elbow or because he had visions. He dreamed that he was in a kitchen of a restaurant. It reminded him of this Chinese restaurant where he went with his family. It was a kinda weird evening. Liam had noodles and Freddy just had to puke on Liam's food. Anyway, this kitchen was even more unnormal. Things were floating around and three old ladies were tied to a bench sticking to the ceiling. When Liam looked into their eyes he could see centuries of things happening—first there was modern New York, with yellow cabs and all that stuff. Everything and everyone was in a rush, it was like a YouTube video when you set it to two times faster. Then he went back time to the _wild 80's_. Liam was in a disco and everybody around him were in shiny clothes and had an afro. Then in the distance, he saw a man in the spotlight. Was that Bacchus? Before he could think about it he went even more back in time. He had a glimpse of a Nazi assembly and then, even more back in time he could see the American Revolution. He saw all these guys with wigs signing some papers in a big hall. Then even more back—the Renaissance and the medieval times. Then he had a longer glimpse on ancient Rome. It was really majestic and enormous. Everybody was speaking in Latin and slaves were tugging behind their masters. Before he could get comfortable, he saw ancient Greece. He could make it out because the sun didn't have a warm, orangey color. He saw Hercules performing one of his tasks, fighting his ancestor. Periclymenus, the prince of Pylos and a shape-shifter. Then Liam went even more back in time and saw Athena's birth. It was pretty gross, Liam had to see Zeus' brain and then a small baby emerging from it. He then went even more back in time, he saw how Zeus and his siblings slew Kronos. After that he saw how Kronos slew his own father, Oceanus and built an own reign. Even more back in time he saw Oceanus and Gaia and all other party members emerging from the endless void, Chaos. Suddenly all the primordial were gone and Liam was staring into the empty void. Then the Void started to take shape of a figure. He was a tall man wearing a suit looking like the cosmos. Liam could see all stars and constellation sorted beautifully in to sparks of light. The suit matched exactly the same with the surrounding, it was exactly the same picture. But the suit wasn't normal. He saw one beautiful green-colored star at the shoulder, but he couldn't find it anymore. It was now at the solar plexus. Then only Liam realized the constellations and stars were _moving._

'Beautiful, isn't it?', asked a dark voice. Then Liam sees a humanoid deity. The shape and form of the body were all human but not his skin and face. He looked like Slenderman, but with pitch-black skin. His arms were in normal length.

'It represents the universe I created.', Chaos boomed. 'But mortals think these stars have been here for eons. Maybe mortal eons, but everything comes to an end. Maximum two-thousand years. The roman empire, for example was an end for their time. I saw no reason for them stay any longer. They were becoming a monotonous, boring sight. As you know, the dinosaurs had the same fate. _La-la-la-la-la_ and then _boom._ Every single cell wiped out of existence. But I like you humans. You had plenty of creativity and fantasy, I decided I created you again. You found out about earlier eons but didn't count two and two together. What a pity. I now also got bored of your race. Get prepared for doomsday, Liam!'

After Chaos' speech Liam heard an evil laugh. And then Chaos started saying weird stuff.

'Noodles. I like to go to Panda Express and buy some orange chicken. Woah. Look there. An extra portion of rice with noodles. Ni-hao. Ching-chang. Bing-bang. Tow-foo.'

 _What—the—heck? Why is Chaos muttering weird Chinese stuff? THESE WORDS ARE IRRITATING._

'Liam wake up, you noodle soup!'

 _Oh._

Miles was about to pour some water onto Liam's face when he woke up.

'There we are. I tried to wake you up for five minutes! We're going to be late! They'll go to Camp Half-Blood without us!'

'What? We're going today already?'

'Yup'

'Okay let me just brush my ping-pong teeth and my noodle hair.'

Miles' face turned pink. 'You heard that?'

'Yup'

* * *

'Okay is everybody ready to go? Do we have everyone?', Apollo shouted. 'It's one out of many favors I'm giving you guys. The sun-chariot is priceless.'

'Lord Apollo! Two campers are not there yet!', said one camper, holding a list. Apollo then snatched the list from his hand.

'Oh. Zhang and Dawson. Always late.'

'You don't say anything, Apollo!', said a blonde muscular boy. 'You are the most unnecessary god I've ever seen.'

'Woah. Hold your tongue Blake!', said Miles as he and Liam reached the bus.

'Ah, finally. You guys came. Okay, everyone! We're going!', said Apollo

'Hold on a second. I have to deal something with Dawson.'

'Hey! Chillax. What are you? The bully of the camp or something?', said Liam trying to stop the fight.

The blonde guy sneered. 'I'm Chris Blake, son of Jupiter and proud relative of Jason Grace'

'Hey! Stop bragging. Just because he's also a son of Jupiter, doesn't mean you're exactly related.'

'It does! My gods, I have never seen such a stupid person in my life! Who are you, by the way? _Nobody_ Zack?', grunted Blake and laughed with his gang.

'You heard my name wrong. My name is Liam Zhang, son of Frank and Hazel Zhang. And _you_ should _watch your tongue_.'

'Can we go now?', asked Apollo.

'Yes'

 **A/N – First of all, shout out to** _ **merendinoemilano**_ **for the best reviews! Second, this chapter was also just a dream chapter, so I finished it fast. Third, oh yes, you're right. There's an EASTER EGG in this chapter! Wohoo! First one who finds the Easter Egg and finds out what it means (or has a proper theory) will get an answer to any question they ask! Write in the reviews what the Easter Egg is!**


	8. Chapter 8

Descendants of Olympus

 **Liam VII**

The bus was boring. All Liam could do was stare onto the ground. Miles was playing on his Nintendo Switch. Then Liam took out his phone. Ten missed calls! He forgot to call his parents last night! So now he immediately set up a FaceTime call.

'Liam, thank gods you're okay!'

'Hey Ma. It's good to see you too. Sorry, I forgot to call you'

'Don't you ever forget it again! By the way, where are you? Your surrounding doesn't look like Camp Jupiter.'

'What? Oh. I'm in the sun-chariot. Apollo is taking us to Camp Half-Blood. It's a kind of exchange day.'

'Oh, okay. If you see Leo or Calypso or Percy or—'

'— I have to give them your regards. You told me at least a million times, Ma.'

Liam's mother showed a faint smile. 'Take care'

'You too'

When Liam ended the call, the bus started going down. The ground seemed to be coming closer and closer. And then bus stopped onto the solid ground.

Once everybody got down, trumpets started playing and a huge archway appeared. Once everybody stepped through the archway Liam could see the whole camp. There was a huge farm-house like building in baby-blue and dozens of cabins, forming a horseshoe-shape. In the middle of the cabins, there was a fireplace and benches all around it.

And there was girl sitting on the bench. She had black, wavy hair and grey, stormy eyes. Liam realized she was staring at him. Then Liam looked ahead. He saw four adults, around forty-five but still in a good shape. There were two women, one had red locks and was skinny and the other one had dark-brown hair and a dark complexion. Then there were two men. Liam recognized one of them—Will Solace. The other one had brown, curly hair and freckles. Once everybody stood basically in front of them, the four introduced themselves.

'Hi. My name is Nyssa Barrera.', said the dark-brown haired woman.

'I'm Travis Stoll'

'I'm Will Solace'

'And my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare', said the red-haired woman with the locks. 'We're the camp _aristocrats._ It's like your _praetors_ but there's five of us.'

'One of us is obviously missing. He's Nico di Angelo. He—um—has some work to do', said Will Solace.

'Anyway, welcome to Camp! I guess everyone knows the way around. If you don't, then the campers can show you. See you at dinner!', said Rachel Dare.

'Hey, Liam.', whispered Miles. 'Let me introduce you to my sister'

Liam followed Miles to the campfire. Now there were two girls. The second one had the same brown hair as Miles, but she had blue eyes. Once the girl saw Miles she ran towards him and hugged him.

'Hey, hey. It's good to see you too Andromeda.', said Miles.

'Gods, I missed you so much.', said Andromeda releasing the hug.

'Meet my new friend, Liam.'

'Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Andromeda Dawson.'

'Hi. I'm Liam Zhang. So, you guys are siblings?'

Miles laughed. 'Not exactly. We aren't blood related, but we were brought up by the same mother. She knew we were half-bloods, so she prepared our brains for the weirdness.'

'Um, hello? I also exist.', said the black-haired girl. 'Sorry to interrupt your family reunion.'

'What? No, it's fine. _I'm_ sorry that I forgot about you', said Andromeda. 'Anyway—Liam, Miles. This is Kate—'

'Do you mind if I introduce myself? Hi. I'm Kate Jackson and—'

'Jackson? I heard that name before.', said Liam interrupting Kate.

'Yeah. You probably know my father, Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus and—'

'Woah. You're the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson?', Liam and Miles said in perfect harmony.

'Well, kind regards from my mom to you and your parents'

'Okay? Who's your mom, by the way? Is she a mortal or a goddess?'

'She's a half-blood—'

'Okay here it comes', said Miles with a grin on his face.

'Her name is Hazel Zhang, one of the seven just like your parents.'

* * *

The four of them were sitting around the campfire. Liam was sitting next to Kate and Miles. Once everybody assembled, Rachel Dare started talking.

'Hey guys! Well, it turns out Apollo's sun-chariot is damaged. So, the romans will stay here for the night. And everybody goes to their appropriate cabins. Any questions?'

'Yes', said Andromeda, 'It doesn't concern the romans staying here, but Will Solace mentioned yesterday, that the world is weird and unbalanced. What was he talking about?'

'That's none of your concern, Dawson.'

'Rachel. They have the right to know. Reveal the truth', said Chiron.

'Very well. I expect you all to know who the three fates are. Clotho – the one who spins the Thread of Life, Lachesis – the one who holds the Thread of Life and Atropos – the one who cuts the Thread of Life. Their job is to keep things balanced and equal. There shouldn't be too much good, nor too much bad. But now, since they are captured, things get weird'

Liam shrugged. And he saw that Kate did, too. Maybe they had the same dream? Maybe all demigods had the same dream? As a help call maybe?

'But isn't it better that way?', Kate asked. 'I mean, everybody now has the chance to decide their own destiny'

'You can look at it from that perspective. But you should also think that the world will be unbalanced. Evil will have an opportunity to rise to their full power and—'

'Do you think the New Great Prophecy started?', interrupted Miles. 'I mean, fates are captured and two descendants of the seven show up so—'

'Is it normal that I don't know what prophecy you're talking about?', Kate asked. Rachel sighed of disappointment. 'To everyone who doesn't know what the New Great Prophecy is…', Rachel took a pause, '…here we go—

 _New breed of heroes will travel_

 _Onto rough roads of gravel_

 _They shall find the House of Life_

 _And take along the ivory knife_

 _Seek help from the man with the talking sword_

 _Into the palace of the merciless lord_

 _Evil will gain its complete power_

 _Time ticks to its last hour_

 _The Home of the gods shall always burn_

 _And the Son of Jupiter shall return'_

Then there was an awkward pause. Rachel and Chiron then exchanged looks. 'Yeah. I think it has started'  
Just as Rachel said that, they heaviest gust of wind Liam ever felt whooshed past him. And he has been to Florida, so that means something. Liam looked around. The campfire extinguished and even Mike Stoll's funny party had was lying onto Liam's right. It was confusing how much it had caused concerning that the gust didn't even last a second. Then Liam heard light panting. He immediately looked behind him. Around fifteen feet away, stood a boy. He didn't look old, although he had sliver-white hair. He was almost as old as Liam, maybe older. He was wearing a white wind jacket and a black pair of jeans. His shoes were Nike Air Force One in complete white. Wow, maybe it was his favorite color. Then Liam realized there was a girl in his arms. She had long hair and the same hair color. She was wearing a white dress and black shoes. Both their eyes were closed, and the boy looked tired.  
Liam looked over to his friends and saw that Andromeda and Miles were equally surprised. But Kate seemed to be frozen in time. Her mouth was wide open, and her face was full of shock.  
Then the boy started muttering something.

'Julia. We're safe now'

 **A/N – Hey Guys! Did you like the chapter? Did you like the prophecy? Did you like the** _ **cliffhanger**_ **? Write a review, please! And I decided, I wouldn't ship Liam and Kate. So off to next time (Probably next week** _ **Sunday?**_ **)!**


	9. Chapter 9

Descendants of Olympus

 **Kate IX**

Kate was standing in the medic house next to the boy, who mysteriously appeared last night. The weird thing was, Kate knew him. Not personally, but she saw him in a dream. She also got pretty shocked when Rachel said that the three fates were captured. Do the old ladies in her dream have something to do with it? Or _are_ they the fates? She also had plenty questions to ask the boy. What's his name? Where is he from? Does he like cheese burgers? So, she waited and waited in front of the boy. He was unconscious. Kate looked at the clock. It was twelve. She waited here only for half an hour, but it felt like eternity. Then she sat down on the bench. She took her phone out and played Candy Crush. Level 234, here I come.

 _GASP_ —The boy woke up. Kate dropped her phone of shock and gasped, too. The boy looked frantically at his clothes and his surroundings. Then his eyes locked with Kate's. Then boy tried to say something.

'I – I know you'

As if on cue, the door sprang open. Two medics and Will Solace entered the room.

'Get him to Chiron and the others. We have some talking to do'

'No! Wait! I have to talk to him!', shouted Kate.

'Only after we talk to him'

'But why?'

'We don't know who he is. We don't even know _what_ he is. If he's a threat, we'll have to take him away to keep you guys safe'

Kate frowned.

'I'm sorry, Kate', said Will and left the room.

Kate stood there for a few seconds, trying to process everything that happened now. Then she picked up her phone and went outside the medic house into the heart of New Athens. She walked out of the city into the camp seeing her friends around the campfire.

'So, what did he say?', asked Liam.

'He just said, that he knows me. And then Will took him away'

'Huh'

'Kate, we were planning to go to Leo's Lounge, so were just waiting for you. Shall we go?', Andromeda asked.

'Uh, sure'

Everyone stood up and they walked to New Athens into Leo's Lounge.

'Hey, _señoritas_! What do you want from Uncle Leo?'

'Hey, Leo!', Kate said, 'How's Diego doing?'

'Oh, he's fine. But what about you guys? Everything cool?'

'You could say that. A guy suddenly appeared in camp, and there's a lot of uproar going on because I saw the boy in a dream et cetera…'

'Okay. But what would you like to have?'

'I'd like to have a beef taco'

'And one tofu enchilada', Andromeda said. Then Miles muttered something. Andromeda turned to him. 'What? Oh, you also want one? Then _two_ tofu enchiladas, please.'

Then Liam started talking. 'A chicken burrito, please'

Soon they got their food and sat on sofas. After all it was Leo's _Lounge_. After they finished, they gave the plates to Leo and walked out of the diner. Kate then stepped back inside.

'Hey, Leo? Can I ask you something?

'Yeah, sure'

'What did they do with Jason when he came to camp? Chiron talked to him, right?'

'Lemme think. Yes, Chiron talked to him, and he remembered pieces of who he was, why?'

'Do you know where he was kept, or where Chiron talked to him?'

'Yes, in the Big House. But why do want to—don't tell me it has something to do with the – '

'Okay, thanks! Bye!', said Kate as she rushed out.

She hastily opened the door and ran towards camp.

'Kate! Wait! Where are you going?', asked Liam running behind her.

'What happened? Talk to us!', ordered Miles.

'They're keeping him in the Big House. I know where he is! I can talk to him, for god's sake!'

Then Andromeda sighed. 'I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen'. Kate heard the scratching of metal and felt a knife stabbing into her back. Immediately her eyes were heavy, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Kate woke with a start. She gasped for air and tried to come back to conscience. Then she calmed down. She was sitting around a lit campfire. The campfire of Camp Half-Blood. She then was relieved. She looked around her and Liam and Miles were sitting next to her. Then she saw all other campers around the campfire.

'Finally, you're awake', said a familiar voice. She looked behind the campfire and saw Andromeda and Chiron standing next to each other. And then she saw the new boy sitting under them. His silver-white hair reflected the campfire, which made him look like a _Weasley_. Gosh, he is cute, Kate thought. Next to him the little girl was playing with her fingers. Then Kate looked over to Andromeda. She had a completely different attitude. Kate always saw her as a shy, hesitant girl. But now she looked confident and brave. Then Rachel started talking.

'Hello. Last night something weird happened. He showed up. But we didn't know who he was, or what he's doing here. So, he's here because—you know what. He can introduce himself'. Then she turned to the boy. 'Come on, don't be shy'. Then the boy cleared his throat and stood up.

'Hey, my name is Sky. I'm from Miami, Florida. I'm fourteen years old and this is my sister Julia. She's nine. Well, I came here because we weren't safe anymore. Monsters started attacking us, and they killed my mom. We had to run away. My mom once told me about a place for demigods, like you guys. But we never actually talked about it. Until just before she died. She said I should go to camp. She said I have to look in New York. She told me half-bloods will welcome me and Julia, so here I stand. Any questions?'

'Yeah', said Mike Stoll. 'What are you exactly? Are you a half-blood? If you are then who's your godly father?'

'What a stupid question to ask, Mike!', shouted Andromeda. 'Of course, he's a half-blood! What did you expect? Should he have been a ginger bread man? And he just stepped foot in camp. He might not even know who his father is and—'

'Hey. It's fine. I am, indeed, a half-blood. And I know who my godly father is'

'See!', shouted Mike and Andromeda's face turned red. Then Sky pulled up his sleeve and revealed a tattoo of an eagle. No, it was a kingfisher.

'A kingfisher', Andromeda said. 'The holy animal of—Aeolus, the god of winds'

'The _master_ of winds', Sky corrected. 'Since dad isn't a god, his children aren't exactly counted as demigods'

'So, you don't give off an odor like the rest of us', Kate spoke up.

'Exactly. So, normally monsters don't attack us, but—'. Sky was interrupted by Rachel heavily coughing. She couldn't hold herself up, so she crashed on the bench, still coughing. Immediately her eyes turned green and green smoke came out of her mouth. Then she started talking, but the voice wasn't hers.

' _The son of Aeolus has arrived_

 _On the dwelling silence of that night,_

 _He and the children of the seven shall free_

 _The fates and the imprisoned sea_

 _Will find the angel on their path_

 _And view the war's aftermath'_

After she revealed the prophecy, Rachel passed out. Then Nyssa spoke up.

'Look's like there's time for a new quest'

 **A/N – Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry that I released it late. I was pretty busy over the week. Anyway, like my new OC? I was thinking I should ship Kate and Sky but tell me your opinion! To the last chapter, this is NOT a chaos story. Chaos will be appearing but it's not the usual Percy-Becomes-Son-Of-Chaos-And-Destroys-The-World story. No one becomes son of Chaos. Chaos is a NEGATIVE character in this story. I'm pretty sure that this is my own idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

Descendants of Olympus

 **Kate X**

Kate stood in her cabin, packing her stuff for the quest. Extra pairs of clothes? _Check._ Water bottle? _Check._ Ambrosia and Nectar? _Check._ McDonald's coupon? _What the heck? Who wrote that on her list?_ Seeing that she got everything, she zipped the bag and went outside her room.

'You got everything?', asked Andromeda

'Yes'

'Extra pair of clothes?'

'Yes'

'Ambrosia and Nectar?'

'Yes'

Andromeda sighed.  
'I know, I surprised you yesterday. I'm sorry that I stabbed you, but it was necessary'

' _Necessary_? You could have killed me!'

'No, the knife just makes you unconscious'

'I don't care! The point is, I trusted you! You just used my trust like a spy'

'I had to! Chiron told me to!'

'So you accept it. You _did_ use my trust'

'Yeah. That's what somebody does when they're undercover! And if you ask me, Chiron was right. Jacksons never know their limits! They always think they can do whatever they want to!'

Kate was filled with raged and slammed the cabin door shut. She walked to the Big House muttering curses under her breath. She then opened the doors and turned left, walked up the stairs and entering the meeting room. It used to be on a ping-pong table, but now they upgraded it to a proper meeting table. It was super modern with black leather chairs and a metallic handles. And a huge table stretched from the middle until the very end of the room. Around the table, all cabin counselors were waiting for Kate.

'Sorry, that I'm late', Kate spoke up. 'Let's talk business, shall we?'

'Took you long enough to come', said Rachel. She and all other aristocrats were sitting at the far end of the table. And at the very end Chiron was sitting on the _Boss-Seat_ like a birthday-boy.

'Okay…', Will said. 'Rachel could you repeat the new prophecy, please?'

' _New breed of heroes will trav—'_

'No, the other one'

'Oh.

 _The son of Aeolus has arrived_

 _On the dwelling silence of that night_

 _He and the children of the seven shall free_

 _The fates and the imprisoned sea_

 _Will find the angel on their path_

 _And view the war's aftermath_ '

'Thank you. So, let me interpret it. The first two lines are obvious, then the third too. The fourth says they'll free the fates and the _imprisoned sea_?'

'I think it means some lake god is also captured, maybe?', Hanna Smith, the daughter of Athena said.

'Sounds good. _Will find the angel on their path_ …I think the prophecy is talking about harpies? Maybe Aeolus will help? _And view the war's aftermath_ …maybe it's talking about the giant war? What all happened sine then? Does it make any sense?'

Everybody nodded their heads. Then Connor started talking. 'So…Kate Jackson, Liam Neeson—'

'It's Liam _Zhang._ '

'So sorry. And Sky—'

'Willow. Sky Willow'

'Okay. So, all of you, stand up!'. They immediately stood up.

'You will be embarking on a dangerous quest, to save the lives of—'

'Oh, shut up!', said Rachel. 'Let me handle that part. You are going on a dangerous quest. Try to accomplish it. When you fail, you die. Or if you're lucky and you survive, you'll be an outcast. If you succeed, then come back to camp and try not to get into other quests because—'

'—It tends to shorten your lifespan', Chiron interrupted. 'You were about to copy my quote, Miss Dare'

Rachel sighed. 'Does anybody disagree with the decision that these three are going on a quest?'

Silence.

'Okay, then everything's settled. Everybody can go now'.

Everyone stood up and walked outside the room as fast as possible. Kate went outside the Big House, along with Sky, Liam and Rachel. They went through the camp arch-entrance, outside the forest and onto Long Island Road. Rachel took out her phone and called a number. She then muttered something, Kate couldn't understand fully. She only could hear the words _Long Island, Cab_ and _Manhattan_. Rachel put her phone back into her pocket and in a matter of seconds a cab rushed onto the road.

'Get in', Rachel said. 'It will take you to Manhattan and then you'll be on your own'

As soon as everybody stepped into the car, Liam spoke up.

'Where do we start searching? We have no clue—'

'Bye', interrupted Rachel and the car rushed into the city.  
The drivers were weird. There were three old ladies, sharing one eye.

'Let me take the eye!', the middle one shouted. 'I can then tell you where to go!'

'No! I want the eye!', said the right one. 'I didn't have it all day long!'

'Yes, that's because you aren't driving!', the left one said, driving like a maniac. 'I think the driver should have the eye!'

It went like that all the way long. Once they reached the Empire State Building, the lady stepped on the brake so hard, she thought the roof would break and she could say hello to Mount Olympus. The car was a quarter inch in front of a lamppost, Kate had to look twice to understand, that the car didn't crash. As everybody got out, the car left leaving leaves flying in the air. Kate looked around. Looked like a normal Wednesday afternoon in New York. Cars rushing, people rushing and pretty much everything else rushing.

'Anybody has an idea where to start?'

Silence.

'Hello?'

'I think I know where to start', Sky said. 'Off to Burger King!'

 **A/N – Hey. I know, weird chapter. But next chapter should be longer, so I had to make this. And to everybody, who don't know how to imagine Sky, google 'Platinum blonde hair men' and go to pictures. The first three pictures are my Sky. His real name is Lucky Blue Smith.**


	11. Chapter 11

Descendants of Olympus

 **Liam XI  
**

'Welcome to Burger King, what would you like to order?', said the clerk. He was an average clerk. Burger King polo shirt and cap, super-skinny and has his face full of freckles.

'We would like to see the manager', Sky said.

'And may I ask why?'

'Because…the food tastes horrible! It's too salty!', improvised Liam.

'We deeply apologies for the food not suiting—'

'Shut up!', said Kate. 'Let me handle it. You. Call. Manager. Now'. She waved her hand in the air like she was wiping an imaginary window. Apparently, the clerk didn't like it.

'Who do you think you are?! Do you think you're a goddamn Jedi to wave your hand like that? Now go away or—'

Before the clerk could finish, Sky put his hand on the clerk's chest and the clerk froze in time looking up with his mouth open. He started gasping and was trying to catch air, but he couldn't get any. Eventually, the clerk gave up on hope and fell unconscious. At least Liam _thought_ he was unconscious. He looked over to Kate and saw that her face was also full of shock.

'Is-Is he dead? Did you just _kill_ a person?'

'No', replied Sky calmly. 'I took the air out of his lungs. He's just unconscious'. According to Kate's expression, she was relived. But Liam knew she was still terrified of this guy. They walked into the kitchen seeing a guy in suits giving orders to others. They waited there for a few seconds until Sky cleared his throat to get attention from the manager.

'Huh? Oh! _Monsieur Skii_!', said the manager with a French accent. When he turned his head, Liam couldn't identify his face. It was hard to look at. When Liam really concentrated, he saw that the manager had only one big eye. The manager was a cyclops.

'What brings you here?'

'I need your help. Can I have a paper?', asked Sky. When he got a pad, he gave it to Liam. 'Draw the logo you saw in your dream'

Liam drew a red and yellow colored shield. How Sky knew? They talked about Liam's dream about the fates and that they were in a restaurant. Sky asked if Liam saw anything particular and Liam told him about the logo. When Liam finished, he handed it over to Sky.

'Do you recognize this logo?', asked Sky showing him the drawing.

The manager stared at the drawing for a couple of seconds. Then it ringed a bell.

'Of course, I know it! It is from de…eh from de…Maximilien Restaurant! It was their old logo and now they changed it to something else. Personally, I think the old logo is much better. It has the warm color shades of yellow and—'

'Alexandre. You're slipping away', Sky interrupted.

'I am so sorry. Anyway, the restaurant is in…eh...Seattle!'

'Seattle?!', said Liam and Kate in harmony.

'Thanks, Alexandre', said Sky and the three left the restaurant.

'So…how do we get to Seattle?', Liam asked.

'I can take an airplane', said Sky 'But I don't know about you guys or—'

'Airplane's not good. Zeus doesn't want Poseidon's blood in his area'

'—we could take an Air Taxi'

'What's that?', asked Liam.

'It's like…hm…how should I explain?'

'In English, please', said Kate

'Well, you guys know how came to camp. Huge gust. That was because I was using the wind to push me forward, which results in me being super-fast. The Air Taxis, well, they go around 50 times faster than me'

'Okay. How long does it take then? To reach Seattle?'

'Around…one hour?'

'Sounds good. Can you summon them?'

'Yes', said Sky, creating a knife from thin air.

'And what does it cost?'

'A drop of blood'

* * *

Liam didn't approve much of sitting in a partially invisible car. All he could do was look. Especially when he looked down and saw the ground a hundred feet below. He had to hold his seat to believe that he's still alive, not falling. And they were going on ridiculous speeds. When he looked down in the starting, he saw the urban New York. A few seconds later when he looked down again, he saw farms and fields. Whenever he looked over to Kate, she was as frightened as he was.

The only one didn't seem to mind was Sky. He was always talking to the partially invisible driver and asking him weird questions like 'When somebody says they always lie, are they lying or are they telling the truth?' or 'When everything's possible, is it possible that something's impossible?'. Liam pitied the driver. Just when he thought he would die boredom, he almost did.

But not of boredom.

He looked out of the window to see a cannonball flying towards them. Hurray. Liam just had enough time to shout, 'Danger, Ahoy!' And then they were blasted out of the sky. Now here he was, falling.

'Hold my hand!', shouted Sky. When Liam looked towards him he was holding Kate in his left hand and his right arm was stretched out. Liam air-swimmed to Sky and got his hand. Sky the closed his eyes and it seemed that they were falling slower. The wind was carrying them. Just when Liam started to relax, they dived down faster than before they were cushioned.

Kate started screaming. Calms the situation down, right? Liam looked down and the ground was only 30 feet away. 20 feet. 10 feet. Just when Liam was sure they would die, Sky did his thing. They calmly reached the floor down. When they were five feet in the air, Sky couldn't hold it anymore and they were falling. Again. Well, Lucky Liam didn't expect to fall, but he did. Twisting his nose. Because of the unbearable pain, he passed out and the last thing he heard was,

'They look tasty! It was worth a shot!'

 **A/N – What up, guys? I hope you like this chapter. To all soccer/football fans out there – Germany lost…to MEXICO! I totally think beer and pretzels are much better than tacos and sitting five hours in the bathroom. Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be in Sky's POV so stay tuned for a next episode of…Skagos Writes a Weird Story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Descendants of Olympus

 **Sky XII**

 _GASP_ – Sky woke with a start. He opened his eyes and immediately a burst of heat and light danced on his pupils. He instantly closed his eyes.  
He tried to make out where he was. He was staring onto a fire. It was big, so it's most probably a bonfire. He's tied to something long and wooden—a stick. So, if you count two and two together…

He was about to be grilled.

He wobbled around the stick to turn around, but he was too weak. When did he eat the last time? In camp? After millennials he finally managed to turn.  
Phew.  
He looked over to his right. He could see that they were in a huge room. The walls were out of metal and the ceiling was at least 20 feet high. Sky thought this could be in a closed factory. He calculated the time and the speed they went. Okay they have been in the air taxi for…half an hour. And the air taxi normally goes around…three thousand miles per hour? That means they traveled 1500 miles. From New York to a place in 1500 miles on the way to Seattle?

They were near Denver.

Then he searched for Kate of Liam. When looked a little downwards he saw them. Kate and Liam were hanging. Their hands were tied to a rope sticking to the ceiling. They looked normal, except—was that cream-cheese on their faces?

Consuming lots of energy, he turned left. Then his brain's gears were starting to melt. He saw a monster, which was half snake and half woman. When he looked from the head, she looked normal. Then more down there was a big tail as big as a coffee table. Gemini, Sky thought. Even weirder, there were three of them. Then the one on the left started speaking.

'Hurray! Finally, we got some food!'

'The cannonball was worth it', responded the right one.

'But just one demigod? I need more food! It took lot of my energy, to come here from Athens! The Labyrinth may shorten or expand distances, but it still takes two days to come across the Atlantic!', complained the middle one.

'Oh, stop whining, Elima! At least we got something!', said the right one.

'Shut up! Were you driven a wee bit crazy by the days of never ending hunger, Molea?'

Molea frowned.

'Elima has got a point, you know. One demigod is too less.', said the left one. Then she turned to Elima.

'Well, I don't _prefer_ cannibalism, but—shall we eat Molea? She's getting me on my nerves.'

'Oh, well I don't mind!', screamed Elima with delight. 'Good idea, Kelai!'

Immediately Elima and Kelai leaped onto Molea and started piercing into her skin, stuffing her organs into their mouth. Yuck.  
Sky used this as a distraction, so he could free himself. He tangled his way out of the ropes and used the wind, so he wouldn't fall straight onto the fire. Unfortunately, the Gemini heard him.

'Elima! Dinner's trying to escape!', Kelai shouted. In a flash of a second, they were in front of him. Sky summoned his knife, indicating he was armed. The Gemini didn't care.

They leaped onto Sky trying to pierce their nails into every place possible. Sky slashed and blocked the nails plenty of times. Although he was a skilled fighter, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He was getting tired and could only lift his hand halfway.

Suddenly a dark hooded figure appeared behind the Gemini. The figure unsheathed his sword and slashed the Gemini into half. Their body parts then exploded into a cloud of yellow dust. The figure stretched out its hand and black smoke came out of it, going into Sky's face, through his mouth, nostrils and ears. He felt his eyes getting heavy and he drove into deep sleep.

* * *

 _GASP_ —Sky woke with a start. Again. He looked around. It was night. In front of him was a blazing campfire with the typical crackling sound which reminded him of home. Thinking of home, he thought about the last Christmas with his mother and Julia. The Christmas tree, the fire place and the aroma of freshly baked cookies.

And then suddenly there was a hole in the wall. Monsters coming out of capturing his mother, Julia and him. Out of the hole this _monster_ came. He called himself _Don Diablo_ and ordered Sky to join his 'army of darkness'. Sky refused all the time, even when he burned the Christmas tree down. But when he meant that he would kill his mother he…he did. Don Diablo summoned fire and burned his mother alive. Her face was blazing full of fear and she was shouting of pain. He remembered that Julia was crying and sobbing loudly, and that Sky was pleading for Don Diablo to stop. He didn't stop begging until that _monster_ turned his mother into a pile of ashes.  
Back in reality, tears dripped on his cheek.

'Hey, everything okay?', said a familiar voice. Sky turned right seeing Kate. Gosh, she looked beautiful. Her starry eyes were reflecting the light of the campfire and her hair was waving along the cold breeze, a contrast to the warm fire.

'Huh? Yeah, I am fine', responded Sky.

'Have you been crying?', asked Kate with shock.

'Whaaat? No, pfft how are you guessing that?', said Sky hastily rubbing his tears off. 'It's…um…the breeze it's…'

'Hey. It's fine'

Sky sighed.

'Where are we actually?'

'In a forest near Denver', replied a dark voice.

Sky turned right and looked behind the campfire. It was the same hooded figure he saw when he was fighting the Gemini. So when he counts two and two together…

'He saved our life. Yours especially. You were about to be grilled', said Kate.

Somehow this hooded figure seemed familiar to him. But he didn't know from where or how.

'Who is this?', Sky whispered to Kate.

'He is—um—I think it's best if he introduces himself'

Then Sky looked over to the hooded figure. He was taking his hood off. There was a pale man with black hair and a moody mimic. He had a beard and black and dark eyes. Sky now recognized who he was…

'I'm Nico di Angelo. Remember me?

 **A/N – Heya, people! How d'ya like this chapter. Sky's perspective and a new character! Anyway, I released dis chapter a little late because of…exams. Hence, now all are finished so more time (yay)! See ya later, lads!**

 **PS: You have to check out my new chapter four because it was a copy of chapter three and now it's different.**


	13. Chapter 13

Descendants of Olympus

 **Sky XII**

'So, are you sure we're going the right way?', Kate asked.

'Yes'

'Right highway?'

'Yup'

'You sure we're going the right speed?'

'Uh-huh'

'Staying on the right side?'

'Absolutely'

'Good.'

 _Awkward silence._

'Okay', Liam demanded. Tell me the plan again'

Nico sighed.

'Were going to Salt Lake City and from there we're taking a train to Seattle'

'That's it, right?'

'Yes, absolutely'

There was an awkward moment of silence and then Sky muttered something under his breath.

'What are you saying, Sky?'

'Huh? Nothing'

'Tell me'

'It's nothing, Kate!'

'Woah. Chillax. It must be something if you're reacting that much'

Sky sighed. 'It's nothing, actually. I'm just thinking about the first-time meeting Nico…'

'Oh'

'He literally saved my life. And Julia's too, of course'

'Hm'

'He was also the one to give me detailed information about Camp Half-Blood'

'Okay'

Sky chuckled. 'He now saved me twice from being turned into Sky-Steak'

Kate laughed. 'Really? When was the first time?'

'I think we were in a forest near Springfield that time. Trolls captured us and…well, you can guess the rest'

Kate laughed again.

'Julia literally had Cayenne in her hair!'

Before they could continue Nico stopped the Minivan and shouted,

'Lunch Break!'

Once Sky got out of the car he was really surprised. He expected a fast food palace in the middle of the desert, and this weird, round, dry bush-plant rolling across the road.

But they appeared to be in a modern city center.

'And, yes, we reached Salt Lake City'

In the distance he could see a vast lake glittering by the sun's reflection. It remined him a little of Miami, his home. Again, memories flooded his brain, but he decided to push them aside.

Deep in admiring the city, he didn't realize everybody were walking towards a restaurant.

'Hey! I too exist!', Sky shouted.

Everyone turned around and started laughing heavily.

'We...'

 _HAHAHA!_

'…literally…'

 _HAHAHA!_

'…FORGOT YOU!'

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

'Guess you're invisible!'

 _OHO! HAHA! OHO-HAHAHAHA!_

Sky turned red. 'It's not funny guys! I am really hungry!'

 _HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

'I think they forgot the pepperonis on my pizza', muttered Sky. 'Or, they're invisible.'

'Yeah. Like you!'

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

— _BOOM—_

The laughing was interrupted by a hole exploding in the roof.  
Pfft.  
Isn't it even possible to eat a pizza in peace? Even without peperoni! Is that too much to ask?

Sky looked around and everybody were shouting of fear. Little kids were screaming around and crying. Then a rope fell from the hole and around ten S.W.A.T. soldiers were sliding down. They all were wearing a grey camouflage and were holding an AK-47 in their hands. How Sky knew, he couldn't explain. At the end a guy with dozens of badges came and ordered things to the others. His name tag read GENERAL T-BONE. What kind of name is that?  
He then saw Sky and shouted,

'Capture them!'

Immediately S.W.A.T. soldiers rushed over to him and put hand cuffs on him. He looked around for Kate. She was also tied up alongside Liam, who was muttering something under his breath. He then turned left. Nobody except S.W.A.T. soldiers.

Where the hell is Nico?

After the soldiers made sure they were harmless, the general spoke up.

'Everybody in this restaurant, calm down! Everything's okay. We're the good old lads of the S.W.A.T'

Suddenly everybody calmed down. How come? Was this guy charm-speaking them?

'I am General T-Bone and we just had to capture these criminals, I'm so sorry. They were planning an attack to this town'

What the hell? He's lying!

'Were taking them into custody to keep you safe. Good day, people!'

As soon as he said his final word, Sky and the others were dragged to the rope and were pulled upwards. Just before Sky could enter the helicopter, the general took out his walkie-talkie and muttered something. Then he spoke a bit louder.

'T-Bone to Diablo. We got them'

* * *

'MMMMFT-MM! MMFT!

'Just shut up!'

'MMMF! MPF-MPF!', shouted Sky, shaking his head.

'If you please would shut up, you can leave here safe and sound…'

'MM-PFIRE!'

'No. I'm not a liar and if you would—'

'PFF-PFF-MPFF!'

The guard was now pissed off. Hurray. He let an angry groan out before kicking Sky's face and turning him unconscious.

At least, that's what the guard thought.

Sky could now freely stretch his legs and kicked the guard with full power in his groin. The guard screamed of pain and tried to attack him. Sky stretched his hands so that they would get free too and blocked the guard's attacks. Sky punched him straight into his nose and the guard limped backwards. His nose was bleeding.

Then the guard did something unexpected.

He threw a seed onto the floor. Sky looked puzzled. Immediately a huge Piranha-Plant emerged from it.  
You know that one from Mario Kart? Yes. Exactly that one.  
Sky ran back and summoned a gust of wind to knock the plant away. Nothing happened. The plant kept on snapping at Sky and Sky always tried to block. Then he thought for a while and realized, that you have to kill the root or else the plant will keep growing. So, Sky rushed to the seed and stamped it. _Crack._ The plant froze in time. And then it fell on the floor with a loud _THOMP._

Sky sighed of relief and looked to the guard. His face was full of shock. By seeing the corpse of a plant he shouted,

'Jeff! Oh, no!'

Then the guard looked over to Sky and said,

'You're gonna pay, for what you did to—'

Before he could finish, Sky took the air out of his lungs and the guard turned unconscious.  
Sky rushed back to free Kate and Liam, who were also tied up. He untied them and let them rest here for a while.

'Where…Where are we?', asked Liam.

Then Sky looked around. This place _did_ seem familiar to him. It looked like a cell. Metal walls, no windows, one bench, one light bulb and one door.

'I think we're in a prison'

'Oh, right. We were taken into custody by the S.W.A.T, right?'

Thinking of the S.W.A.T, Sky thought about General T-Bone and…and what he said on the phone. And the guard, he was manipulating the plant. Only certain people can do that. Children of Demeter.

This is definitely _not_ the S.W.A.T.

 **A/N – Hello, guys! Howd'chya like this chapter? Review! (Yay) Anyway, I just wanted to say that this 'story' is going to be a trilogy. Three books. So don't worry, if you think that the great prophecy hasn't come true (yet). I'm planning to finish this book with 16-17 chapters? Story's almost ending, anyway. See you soon!**

 **P.S. – Next book will be releasing in September.**


	14. Chapter 14

Descendants of Olympus

 **Liam XIV**

'…So that's why think we're _not_ captured by the S.W.A.T, but by some other, non-ordinary-mortals, who have involvement in godly buisness', Sky finished. 'You got me?'

'Yes. But let me get this straight', Liam said. 'You and your family were attacked by a madman who calls himself Don Diablo. He wanted you to join him, but you refused, so he killed your mother…'

'What a tragic', Kate mumbled, eating ambrosia.

'And now he and his team of demigods, or at least non-ordinary-mortal people, captured us because…?'

'…he doesn't give up so easily. He still wants to recruit me, and now, you too', Sky finished. 'You understand me?'

'Pieces'

There was an awkward silence and then Sky spoke up, 'Okay…everybody ready to go? Hop, hop'.  
Liam hated it when Sky said that. It reminded him of Katie Bell, his botany teacher at school. But on the positive side, she wasn't a fury. Poor Jackson. He must have had a hard time. Soon everybody stood in front of the door.

'So…how to we get out of this room?', Kate asked

'Well, we could—'

'Guys', Liam said. 'Let me handle this one time please? I also want to show off'

So, Liam closed his eyes and imagined that he had gorilla hands. He felt his hand tingle and when he opened his eyes muscle-gorilla arms were in front of his eyes.

'Cool', Sky said. 'I didn't know you were a shape-shifter'

' _Partial_ shape-shifter', Liam corrected. 'I didn't get the full gift from my dad'

'Oh yeah. I heard stories from my mom. Frank Zhang could turn into every animal…', Kate said

'Yup'

Liam was looking for loose spots with his hands and when he found the right one he pushed as hard as he could. The door sprang out of its position and landed with a loud _THUD_.

Liam transformed his arms back into normal and stepped out of the room. The walls were made out of polished metal and a vast hallway extended on either sides. The opposite wall also had lots of doors, meaning there are more rooms. Does that mean there are more prisoners?

Suddenly, Sky turned right and pointed at the end of the hallway. 'I think that's the way out'  
So, everybody ran towards the door. Liam could hear faint but deep voices every time he walked past the doors. They were almost there. Liam somehow had the feeling that he shouldn't open the door. It wouldn't help them. It turns out others had that feeling, too. They were hesitating to push the door open, but Sky ignored that small voice in in his head and pushed.

Apparently, the small voice was right.

They were standing on the entrance of a _huge_ warehouse. Bright lamps glowed under the ceiling, blending Liam. In the middle a huge golden coffinlike-box was being built. It was surrounded by cranes and— _are those blemmyae_?  
The box was in a slant position and there were golden rods being welded around it. There were different inscriptions on each side of the box, which he couldn't read. Except the one in the middle. It was in perfect, oxford English.

 _The King of the Sky shall rise hence forth_

It wasn't a box. It was a sarcophagus.

But the real danger was in front of them.

There stood five men in S.W.A.T equipment.

'Oh, if it isn't my favorite prisoners', the general said with a wide grin.

'You aren't the real S.W.A.T, are you?', realized Sky.

The general laughed. 'Well, we _are_ the S.W.A.T, but not the one _you_ know', the general admitted. 'We are the Soldiers Wanting And Taking group, a.k.a. The Devil's Servants'

'I don't care what—'

'We look for _soldiers_ and _want_ them. Then we _take_ them. You understand me?'

Liam wanted to say yes. There was this convincing tone in voice. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to do it.

'Stop charm-speaking us!', Kate shouted. Then she looked over to Liam and Sky. 'Yes, he is doing it'

The general grunted and shouted the soldiers to attack them. But before anybody could do anything Kate summoned her sword and slashed all of the soldiers on their chest. They spit a bit of blood and crumbled to golden dust.

'Wow', Liam said. 'That was…unexpected'

'The sword's name is _Stormwave_. Forged from Oceanic Silver'

'Awesome'

'You know what is not awesome?', the general announced, struggling to breath. 'That now all blemmyae are ordered to kill you…'

Immediately, five blemmyae in super-power-ranger-mechas appeared in front of them. They were partly out of wood and out of metal which gave the mechas steampunk-look. The arms had a sharp claw that could easily chop huge things off. A pick-up, a gate and the thick skull of Chris Blake. Oh, how he would have enjoyed normal camp days. The warm sun, the smell of fresh bread and the smell homeless fauns. Beautiful.  
Nevertheless he _had_ to be in an ancient prophecy which will decide the fate of gods and all living, blah-blah et cetera. _Concentrate_ , he thought. He had to find a way out. Liam looked at Kate and Sky and it turns out they had the same idea.

'Run'

Kate kicked the door open and they rushed. They headed towards the opposite exit. If it was one, of course. Liam could still hear the faint but deep sounds, but he didn't bother. He just wanted to get away from this quest as fast as possible. He looked back and saw that the blemmyae's mechas didn't fit through the doors. That means they couldn't be followed. Liam figured the danger was passed behind him, so he sighed of relief.

He was wrong.

Apparently, the claws also worked as machine guns. Great. It was fun to dodge fifteen bullets a second, you know?

More twenty feet to the door. Ten. Five. Sky kicked the door open and all three of them rushed inside. They stopped, stayed at one spot panting and trying to take breaths.

Liam got satisfied with the amount of oxygen he has inhaled so he looked at surrounding. They were in dark room with no lights. At least they were not on. The room had a smooth, slippery wood flooring. It reminded him a little of a ball room. Or a stage. All around the vertical edges of the room stood many bottles—no they were flasks. Flasks filled with a clear liquid. Butane Gas, alias Mr. Explosive Water. This room seemed so weird and set up, yet very familiar. Well, it looks like a boss room in video games.

As if on cue, two spotlights (which he hadn't noticed before) shined a bright orangey-yellow light on to a point at the end of the room. That was where the tables with Mr. Explosive Water ended. A platform descended from the roof with smoke and a loud and familiar voice boomed through the room.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, gods and goddesses…'

Finally, the platform landed on the floor revealing a dark figure. Liam figured it was a man because of his body shape. He was wearing a scarlet circus outfit with golden details. The coat had flame designs and looked like they were from the 1800's. The man was standing in a diagonal position and held his hand on the sides of his red cylinder hat, covering his face in shadows. Except his mouth. A wide grin stretched all around his face with olive skin. The man continued,

'…Welcome to the Circus El Diablo!'

As the man finished his introduction, he threw his hat across the room and revealed a Latino man's face with curly black hair and a light stubble. He seemed really familiar. But Liam just didn't know how.

'Don Diablo', muttered Sky under his breath. 'I knew you would be here'

Yes, maybe now Liam knew from where he seemed familiar. He looks exactly as Sky described him. That devilish grin, that fire in his eyes and that agitation you feel near his presence. That agitation deep inside made Liam feel that a fire was burning in his lungs and that he was about to explode. But what Kate said next, made him feel that he was about to implode and explode at the _same time_.

'L-Leo?!'

 **A/N – Hey guys! How did you like my chapter? Cliffhanger…! And yes, I can confirm it, it IS Leo. No weird plot twist, no mist, no hallucination…it IS Leo. Sorry to make Leo bad, but he had to be a servant of an even worse traitor (Cliffhanger…! Again!). So…until next time! See ya! And keep on reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Descendants of Olympus

 **Kate XV**

 _BOOM_ —A hole exploded in the wall.

Why are walls constantly blowing up?

A dark figure wearing a coat was standing in the hole. Nico.

'Kids', he said. 'It's more dangerous than you think. Run away. I'll borrow you some time—'

'Here Nico, play nice.', Leo said devilishly. 'The kids have nowhere to go! I'm just good old uncle Leo!'

'Shut up, Leo!'

'Now, now. No vulgar language'

'Stop it! You are nothing more than a traitor!'

'Well, at least I'm not the only one…'

'What!?', Kate shouted.

Leo chuckled. He then looked over to Sky. Oh god.

'Tell me, Sky—what happened on last Christmas?'

Sky shivered. 'You…you tried to recruit me. And when I said no, you burned my house down. And killed my Mum'

'And what did you do before I broke into your house?'

'I was…unwrapping the presents'

'What time of day was it?'

'Night'

Leo looked puzzled. Or at least he acted as if he were puzzled. 'That doesn't make sense to me. Why would you already open the presents on Christmas Eve? You're not German…'

Sky looked puzzled, too. 'You're…right'

Leo grinned. 'What if I told you that these memories are just planted in your brain, so you wouldn't suffer…'

Sky looked as if he had been shot.

'…so that you wouldn't have had pain and misery in your life…'

Sky moved his lips but couldn't speak.

'…because _you_ were the one who killed your own mother'

Sky stumbled backwards and fell unconscious.

'Sky...', Kate said.

'But then he began to realize that he had been brainwashed to kill his mother, so we had to plant a false memory in his brain. He still realized he was being controlled and ran away and blah-blah-blah'

'You monster!', Liam shouted.

'Well, we needed an army for Ouranos. A warrior always needs one.'

'An army for _who_?', Kate asked.

'Ouranos', Nico replied. 'Leo and the others plan to resurrect Ouranos, the primordial of the Sky'

' _The king of the Sky shall rise hence forth_ ', Liam quoted.

'Exactly', Leo said. 'Summoning him would cost a lot of chaos. But the rest of the world will also get the equal amount of order, so we can't have and advantage. And we need one'

'And that's why you captured the fates.', Kate concluded. 'Because they keep things balanced. And without them you can do whatever you want'

'Absolutely'

'So we're basically at the right place at the wrong time.'

'Yes', Nico replied.

'But enough blabbering…Let's burn stuff!', Leo exclaimed. He summoned fire to his hands and lit the flasks with butane gas. The full room was immediately illuminated and warmer, but in an unpleasant way.

Kate and Liam were ready to attack, but Nico rushed in front of them, blocking their way.

'Kate, Liam', Nico said. 'You go and free the fates. They are in the last but one door on the other side.'

'And what about Sky? And you?'

'I will buy you some time. And I'll also protect Sky at the same time'

Leo chuckled. 'Sorry, to interfere with your perfectly calculated plan, but I can't let that happen'.

He summoned fire all over his arm and aimed straight at Kate, Liam and Nico. He screamed and let a burst of flame out. If not for Nico, then they would have been torn to ashes. He unsheathed his sword and blocked the attack.

'Go!', he shouted.

Kate and Liam pushed the door open and ran to the door Nico was talking about. They stood in front of it and Liam kicked the door open, revealing exactly the same room Kate saw in her dream.  
Stuff were floating around and three, skinny old ladies tied to a bench.

'So…any plans on how to free them?', Liam asked.

'Untying them from the bench'

'Yes, but _how_?'

Kate stood there and thought for a while. How are these things floating? Is there something causing it? If yes, then we can disable or destroy it and the laws of gravity would apply again. She looked around, searching for something suspicious like a generator. Nothing. It must be purely magic.

But wait.

If the other things ca float does that mean she could also—.  
She took a step forward and leaped into the air. She started floating and could move anywhere she wanted.

'Woah', Liam said.

Kate smiled. 'Come on! You can do it, too!'

Liam stepped forward and leaped into the air. In matter of seconds he was floating, too.

'Cool. Now let's untie them'

They air-swam towards the fates and looked at their ties.

'Woah', Liam said. '50 ties with a rope and two chain locks _per fate_.'

'I guess they didn't want them to escape that easy'

'Yeah. Let's get to work. We don't have that much time left'

Kate unsheathed her sword and Liam turned his arms in to lion claws. They began cutting the chains off. Surprisingly, the chains were softer than they thought. All but one chain was cut in five minutes. Liam struggled to cut the last one, so Kate came over and helped him. Once they cut the last chain, the fates were surrounded with golden light. The glowing seemed to become brighter and brighter. At one point it stopped becoming brighter and a golden flare swooshed across the room. Kate felt her eyes getting heavy and she turned unconscious.

She dreamed she was standing on a vast battlefield. It seemed a bit familiar. The small meadow and a hill in the distance. Cabins in a horseshoe-shape around a campfire, a baby-blue building and a vast city in the distance.

This was Camp Half-Blood

It was deserted and destroyed. The Big House was torn into half, half of the cabins provided shelter from the rain and New Athens was burning from Greek Fire. Corpses were all lying on the floor and a lake of blood settled in the arena. Swords and all other types of weapons were lying around. The warm and welcoming camp turned into a battlefield with a brutal bloodbath. At the corner of her eye she could she three people. She turned around and saw that the three people were Sky, Liam and herself. They looked much older than now. Maybe seventeen. Liam was in the middle holding a corpse in his hands. He was sobbing, and Kate and Sky were next to Liam, comforting him. But Kate saw the look on her own face and knew that there was no way to make this right. However Sky looked angry and devastated than sad. Kate could see that he wanted to avenge the corpse by any cost. The corpse was of a girl. She wore a petrol-blue leather jacket and black jeans. She wore a brown laptop bag around her shoulder blades. But her face was the most important part. She had wavy, unevenly chopped, chocolate-brown hair. Her skin was tanned, and she had those perfect imperfections in her face that made her look really beautiful, even dead.

Kate couldn't stay in the dream for long and in a matter of seconds she woke up. She saw Liam over her stretching out his hand, helping her up. Over him floated the three fates with their own tools.

'Let's go. We have a world to save'

 **A/N – Wooo…I let dark secrets out in this chapter. Boo! Gotcha! Haha! But what do you think? Let me know in the reviews! This book is almost finished so you almost made it through the rollercoaster! 'Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

When Diablo said that he killed his mom, it hit him. It really pierced in his head. He could hear a beep and his head really hurt. The only reason it hit him was because it was true. As soon as Diablo finished speaking, memories started flooding his brain wiping out his consciousness.

First Sky was in his 10-year-old self, being dragged away from his family. He could feel his throat hurting from screaming so much.

Then the scene shifted. He was lying on a bed. It looked like a mixture hospital and a science lab. Everything was white and top technology. Over him stood two men in yellow suits, holding their hands over his head. A white and gray smoke came out of their hands and went into Sky's ears. Then his head stared hurting. A lot. It felt as if someone was massaging his brain, but the person had 5-inch nails and was piercing into his noggin.

Being in his ten years old, he screamed.

Just before the pain could get unbearable the scene shifted. He was now in a Classical Japanese Dojo. Where they practiced Karate. And of course, there will be a wall of mirrors so you can see your own reflection. Sky looked older now, maybe twelve. He was practicing pushes with each hand. The door opened and somebody came in. He was wearing baby-blue robes and a black head band.

It was general T-Bone.

'Come on, break that mirror'

Sky obliged and put his hand on the floor. He could feel the air pressure getting higher and couLd feel the air. A small crack appeared on the mirror getting bigger and bigger. In a matter of seconds the mirror broke apart and fell down with a loud CLING.

'Very good. I guess we can now finish you training in the field of air pressure.'

The general bowed and left the room.

It was then only Sky realized he was the one who caused the air pressure rising.

The scene shifted again and Sky found himself on the porch of his house. The door opened and revealed an woman in her mid forties. She had brown blond hair with streaks of grey. Her eyes were sad and she had rings around her eyes but she still managed to get a smile under the motto _smile you're on camera!_

'Hello. May I help you?', she asked.

Sky could feel a tear rolling down his cheek.

'I'm sorry mum...', he said.

The woman looked shocked and muttered, 'Sky? Is that you?! Oh my god, how and where have you been, I thought you were-'

 _FTSK_

'I'm so sorry, mum', sobbed Sky and let the knife fall on the floor.

Sky woke with a start. He was back. In real life. He could see Diablo fighting Nico. Nico was dodging Diablo's flame burst by shadow traveling and mysteriously appearing behind his back. But Diablo always knew where he was. He could feel the presence of heat, which also means body heat. Therefore he had an advantage. As far as Sky could (now) remember, Diablo always had an advantage. Nico was really struggling, but Diablo was just having fun.

Sky had to act quickly.

He stood up, closed his eyes and remembered his training with T-Bone. He took all his will power and dragged the wind of the room between his hand. This caused the air pressure in the room to drop drastically. Nico and Diablo were less concentrated and covered their ears. Once Sky gathered as much as he needed he launched the pressure and the wind onto Diablo.

Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned.

Sky kind of failed at throwing it to Diablo and all that energy hit the ground. Sure, Diablo fell backwards and got disarmed (if you can call loosing control disarming), but all others too, including Sky.

And then every thing seemed to happen in slow-mo.

Nico took this as and advantage and shadow traveled behind Diablo's back and lifted his sword.

But before he could strike, Diablo noticed.

Diablo took his right hand and pierced it at the exact spot where Nico's heard was. He got his hand so deep inside, that his whole hand fit. Nico spit blood and froze in time, slowly getting into death petrify. Nico was dead. Diablo killed him.

'NOO!', Sky screamed.

He killed Nico. The closest thing to a father figure he ever had. He stayed with him for three months. What about Aeolus? Who _was_ he by the way? Sky never met him, never saw him, he had not even heard stories about him! He helped him and Julia through tough times, and the closest one to a family member after..after...he decided to push that thought aside. Now's not the time to grieve, it's time to avenge Nico.

Leo fished around Nico's organs and pulled something squishy, big and the sharp of a meat loaf. It was dripping blood from the veins that were pulled out and was leaving stains on that perfectly polished floor.

It was Nico's heart.

Diablo held Nico's heart in front of him, letting the corpse fall down, and started squeezing and squishing it while muttering,

'Roses are red, blood of a hero, make the winning chance of the enemy zero!'

What?

After Diablo squished all of the blood out of Nico's heart he threw it away to the side as if it was a half-eaten oatmeal raisin cookie, which has been mistaken for a chocolate chip. Diablo put his hand on the pool of blood in front of him and his hands started burning. Then the unexpected happened.

The flames spread through his elbows to his armpits and from there onto the rest of his body. In a matter of seconds Diablo turned into The Human Torch of the Fantastic Four.

Sky laughed. 'Johnny Storm? Is that you?', he said trying not to choke while laughing. 'Haven't you gotten better tricks up your sleeve?'

Diablo clenched his teeth. 'Look who's talking. You want to give me a cool summer breeze?'

Sky's grin disappeared and he stood up. He closed his eyes and everything around him started to fly away, the papers, the bottles rattled and the flames went out. Sky started slowly rising into the air until he was about a feet away from the floor. He opened his eyes and they were completely white and glowing, like the avatar.

'You will pay for Nico's death'

 **A/N - *tear drips on cheek* NICO DIED! I expect to get lots of hate comments.**

 ***sighs***

 **But at least I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for uploading so late, I was on vacation. Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Descendants of Olympus

Sky XVII

Sky crashed against the wall. His back hurt, he was super tired but he eagerly wanted to avenge Nico. What was Diablo's problem? Why does he want to summon Ancient Greek Satan? What did he want to achieve with that? Why the hell did Sky use so much energy just to do this move?

What?

So it went like this: Sky let the air pressure drop, so that Diablo could get distracted and Sky could attack him with a blow. It went wrong.  
He successfully dropped the air pressure but Diablo, a.k.a. The New Human Torch, blew a flame on Sky, causing him to fly backwards. Here he was, complaining about hurting his back.  
'Don't underestimate me, boy!', Diablo shouted.  
'I never did', replied Sky and leaped at Diablo. Unfortunately he had foreseen it and launched a flame at Sky. He stumbled backwards to the same spot, crashing on the floor. His t-shirt was smoking and his shoes were burning.

'We could stop fighting, you know', Diablo said making a crackling sound whenever he spoke.  
'It's a waste of your energy and mine. Join me and we will make the world a-'

'Shut up', Sky interrupted, struggling to keep him in one piece. 'Just answer me one question: what is your intent in resurrecting Ouranos? What is you benefit?'

'Well, it doesn't benefit me directly. My master will make a deal with Ouranos and it is my responsibility to keep the sarcophagus safe. More 36 hours and the King of the Sky shall rise henceforth', he responded. 'And I will be rewarded. No matter how many lives will be put at stake'

Sky clenched his fists. 'You filthy, bloody bastard', Sky said. He was so angry he could immediately stand up and attack Diablo.  
They wrestled with their arms and and punched each other. Sky tackled Diablo and he fell face first onto the floor. Diablo grabbed Sky's shirt and threw him against the ceiling. Unfortunately bricks and Sky fell directly onto Diablo, so he dodged them and leaped onto the other side of the room. Sky didn't give up so easily and stood up, blood dripping from his forehead. Sky was standing exactly under the hole, as if he were in the spotlight. From the hole, Sky could see Settle at night with bright lights and the Space Needle emerging in the distance. Sky got back to the moment launched a huge gust of wind with all of the butane gas bottles and all decoration onto Diablo.  
Apparently, he was too tired to deflect the attack so he fled from the hole outside into the city. Diablo = Human Torch Sky, letting his instincts take over, followed Diablo. By flying.  
Yay, Sky can fly. He launched himself up like a rocket, which resulted in overtaking Diablo. Diablo gritted his teeth and changed his flight towards the Space Needle. Sky flew right behind him and pushed him right onto the top of the needle. Diablo lost control and flew backwards. Unfortunately Diablo cuing hold himself on the antenna and stayed at one place. Sky rushed towards Diablo and gave him a fast uppercut. Diablo's head crashes backwards, but his body stayed put. Diablo then tackled Sky, so that Sky tripped. Before Sky could completely hit the roof of the Needle he kicked Diablo's chin, sending his whole body backwards. They fought like that for minutes until Diablo almost kicked Sky off the railing.  
Sky was holding himself on a small dent in the metal so he wouldn't fall on a 100 feet drop. Yes, he could fly, but special-super-awesome-trained demigods also get tired. Diablo held his foot on top of Sky's right hand, ready to step on it. That would hurt, Sky thought. Fire is hot and burns your fingers. How did he keep the fire all over his body? Oh right, there's a lair of oxygen between the fire and the skin, so that the skin wouldn't burn and the fire could keep on burning.  
Wait. Oxygen? That is air. Sky closed his eyes and thought about all the several times he took oxygen out of people and in this situation it would be the same. Just imagine that the oxygen is a bag and your picking it mentally up and putting it somewhere else. Sky opened his eyes and and everything went according to plan. He leaped up, landed behind Diablo's back and sucked all of the oxygen out.

'What-What is happening? Stop!', Diablo shouted, while struggling to hold the pain and crashing on the floor. 'Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!'

But Sky just stood there watching him, literally, burn. Sky had this fire in his eyes, the burning in his chest and the flames snorting out of his nostrils every time he exhaled. He had the lust to kill.  
Completely letting his instinct take over, Sky took Diablo's hand and pushed him down the 100 feet high Space Needle. He looked down and could see the bright, yellow-orange fire becoming smaller and smaller.  
He stood on the spot for a while looking down, realizing what he had done. He hadn't fully recovered from the brainwash and the training. He could control his mind, but his reflexes and his instincts have been the same. They have never been different. That was the only way his instincts were trained. Bloodthirsty, brutal, cold. He had so much rage and wanted to destroy the whole Space Needle and kill everyone inside it so he could let out his anger.  
There. It was there again. He had to control his thoughts. He needed to control his instincts. He needed to destroy the old habits and make new ones. He had to train.  
But it isn't safe. Not around Kate and the others. He's to dangerous. What if the beast inside him breaks the cage? What if he lost control of his own body? He can't take the risk.  
But he needs help. From humans. It's like two souls are sharing one body. Two personalities,  
both being so similar, yet so different. But it's safer when nobody's around. It might take more time to get it under control, but no lives will be hurt. He doesn't want anybody to experience what he had experienced before. Losing a family member set him into a deep state of grief that he could partly break trance of the SWAT. But what about Julia? Wouldn't she wonder where her big brother was when Kate and Liam returned to camp without himself? But again, if he came, all of their lives would be put at risk. It was a hard decision, but he made up his mind. He didn't want to be like Diablo. He would never put innocent lives at stake. Sticking to his final decision, Sky closed his eyes and let the wind carry him to magical places.

He hoped Kate and Liam would read his note he left.

A/N - Hey guys! Woah. Epic fight scene. Philosophical ending. Story's almost at the end so stay tuned for the next chapters!

PS - Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Descendants of Olympus

 **Liam XVIII**

Kate and Liam kicked the door open. The room was dark, cold, empty and the strong smell of Butane Gas made them clench their noses. There was a big hole in the ceiling and the light shone on the ground like a spotlight. Liam could see small strains of dust and pollen being reflected by the yellow city lights. The tables, which were sorted properly in a dust-proof order, were now at the other end of the room or unusable. This room seemed abandoned, but recently used. Which was true.

Wait.

Where was Sky? No clue of him. What about Diablo and—

'No', said Kate. 'No, no. It's not true'

She rushed over to a dead corpse which was in the middle of the room. It was really hard to find if you just glanced over the room. The corpse was as dark and cold as the room itself. But why did Kate rush to an unknown corpse? It couldn't have been Sky he always wears white. It couldn't be Diablo, the corpse wasn't in a circus dress-up.

Oh.

Liam knelt next to Kate. Trying to comfort her. She was really weeping out. Liam too felt a tear dripping down his cheek and his throat clogging.

Gosh.

Nico's gone. Liam couldn't really process the information that a good person had to die so painfully. His fate was really not fair for what he had done in both wars.

Unfortunately, Kate thought the same thing.

She furiously turned around and pointed at the fates, who were behind them.

'You!', Kate said with a deep voice. 'It's all your fault that he died! You couldn't keep stuff in control and Diablo took the advantage and did whatever he wanted!'

She pounded on the floor.

'Guess you're happy now, huh?! The world is balanced now! Everything okay, right!'

The fates just stared at Kate with a face without any expressions. Then a voice boomed in his head.

'We deeply apologize for what had happened', said a trio in a perfect synchronization. 'But since you have freed us, we will fulfill you any wish you ask, except bringing back the dead'

Kate thought for a while and responded, 'I want Leo to die. He should suffer the same death which he had done to Nico. He's a traitor and a liar. He should burn to his own fire!'

Liam felt as if these words carried power. The fates just started floating and closed their eyes. After a few seconds the same voice boomed in Liam's head.

'Your wish has been fulfilled'

They opened their eyes and disappeared in a golden flash. Kate and Liam mourned next to Nico's corpse for a while until a yellow piece of paper landed on Nico's chest.

'Hey...what's this?', Liam asked.

No answer. Liam guessed Kate was all sunken in her tear-flooded arms, so he read it aloud.

Dear Liam and Kate,

I defeated Diablo. He was a tough match but I made it. I let him burn to his own fire by removing the oxygen lair between the skin and the fire. I officially avenged Nico.

But there's something different I wrote this note for you guys. I wanted this to be the proof and my personal declaration that I cannot come back to camp with you guys.

You see, when I fought Diablo, I let my instincts take over which lead me to the brutal, cold-hearted form of myself. Apparently some pieces of my old self during my training in the SWAT still remained. I couldn't control myself. My instincts influenced my thoughts and I couldn't control what I was doing.

If this 'beast' inside me frees itself again, I could hurt you and all others around me. I didn't want to take the risk of hurting and possibly killing you guys, so I went into exile to train and control my instincts and remove my old habits.

I am really sorry that I left you with empty hands and that you will never forget me.

Till next time,

Sky

 **END OF BOOK ONE**

 **THE NEXT GENERATION - BOOK TWO: THE HOUSE OF LIFE**

 **SEPTEMBER 2018**


	19. Epilogue

Descendants of Olympus

 **Epilogue**

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurred, as if he just came out of the swimming pool. Cold sweat dripped on his forehead and cooled his warm body.

It hurt. It really hurt every time he tried to move any of his body parts.

His hand felt different. It wasn't rigged and rough, it was...weird. He could feel the softness of of his nerves and feel the blood go through his veins.

He was lying on the ground. His back hurt, maybe it was broken.

There was a tall tower in the distance. The Space Needle. He was in Seattle.

Oh, yes.

He fought on the tower against this guy. What was his name—

Footsteps.

He closed his eyes to seem dead or asleep like a homeless. But steps seemed to come closer and closer. Soon they were around him. He could hear a voice.

'Hey, hey. Wake up. Hey, hey. Wake up'

After a few seconds he dared to open his eyes. The person in front of him realized he had woken up and said,

'Finally you're awake. Diablo, let's go'

His boss was a blonde eighteen-year-old with a muscular face. He had stormy blue eyes and short hair. But the thing that showed off the most in face was the small scar under his lip.

'Yes, Jason'

 **A/N - CLIFFHANGER! YASSS! Please review and stay tuned for my next book!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
